Beautiful
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: [Twoshot] Hinata wishes she were beautiful. She was flawed and broken...but she was in his eyes. [Hinata.centric] [SasuHina]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 

A/N. Oi, another SasuHina! x33 So sorry for not updating **Clashing Hearts** yet, but I'm almost done with the next chapter, so keep your shorts on, people! x333

Anyways, this fanfic is based on my life, how I feel about myself, and how I wish I were beautiful. I was feeling really down today because it seemed as if everyone was trying to ignore and avoid me, and I even cried a bit...;-; -feels ashamed-

So, I thought about Hinata and compared how we feel...and we are not so different. Sorry if it seems OOC and stuff, but I was hurriedly writing my feelings down. I put my whole heart into it, which is something I don't do very often. O.o Drop a review, oki, people? x3 ;-;

**xXxXxXx**

Hinata wishes she is beautiful.

Even though she believes it's a ridiculous thing to long for, she still wishes she is beautiful.

Hinata knows that beauty only comes from within. She knows very well that the beauty on the outside doesn't matter, so long as the beauty on the inside is pure and beautiful.

But Hinata still wishes she is beautiful. Her soul is pure and beautiful, but because her exterior isn't beautiful, no one notices how beautiful her soul truly is. That is why Hinata wants to be beautiful.

Hinata wishes she is as beautiful as Yamanaka Ino, with her large eyes of azure blue that seem to shimmer in the glint of the sunlight, or the long, blonde hair that she takes great pride in. Hinata wishes that there could be a day to be in Ino's shoes, even for just once, even a single moment, to taste the beauty that Ino possesses and to feel what Ino feels when she smiles and looks around at the people who look up to her and admire her greatly.

Hinata wishes she is as beautiful as Haruno Sakura, with her emerald eyes that light up when she smiles, or the silky locks that are painted with the color of cherry blossoms during spring. Hinata wishes that she could be Sakura so she can realize what it is like to have people who love her.

Hinata wishes she is as beautiful as Tenten, with those slender curves that show through the clothes that has become her trademark, or the thin, long eyelashes that surround her large eyes of deep hazel. Hinata wishes that she could be more like Tenten so people can look at her like she counted.

Hinata wishes she is as beautiful as her sister, Hyuuga Hanabi, with her well-built and slender body and the dark locks that frame her perfectly-shaped face, giving her a mysterious but beautiful atmosphere. Hinata wishes she could be Hanabi. Maybe if she were born to become Hanabi, her father wouldn't look down upon her and consider her as a useless nothing.

Hinata wishes she is as beautiful as Tsunade, with those curvy lips that she paints with red lipstick, or the large brown eyes that she uses to get her way. Maybe if she were Tsunade, people would look up at her instead of looking down upon her.

Everyday, as Hinata compares herself to those beautiful women around her, she cries and sheds tears of sadness and loneliness. She feels so lonely and heartbroken.

No one notices how broken she is. No one sees the tears she cries.

Rarely would someone notice that her eyes are blotchy and pink. They would ask her if she is crying, but Hinata immediately answers that she was woke up early to train, and is very exhausted from the day's work. Hinata stares pleadingly into their eyes, trying to send them a message, trying to tell them that she is broken. But all they do is nod and turn away to ignore her and continue on with their lives.

Hinata always tries to tell herself that there are people who care about her, but in deep in her heart, she knows it isn't true.

She tries to tell herself that Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino care about her. But deep down, she knows that they only look out for her because she is their teammate. A teammate, and nothing more.

She tries to tell herself that Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura are her friends. But deep down, she knows that they only feel pity and sympathy for her because she isn't beautiful and perfect as she wants to be.

She tries to tell herself that her sensei, Kurenai, cares about her and sees her as a daughter. But deep down, she knows that Kurenai sees her as a student, and sympathizes for her because her father casted her away, just as everyone else did.

She tries to tell herself that Uzumaki Naruto cares about her. But deep down, she knows that Naruto looks straight through her instead of looking at her. Deep down...she knows that Naruto only has eyes for Haruno Sakura.

She tries to tell herself that there is at least one person who cares. But deep down, she knows that no one does.

Hinata tries to tell herelf that she is beautiful. But deep down, she knows she isn't beautiful.

Hinata hates how she looks. Hinata hates her short, blue hair that has absolutely no unique air to it; Hinata hates her thin lips that seem to be as lifeless and bleached as her broken soul; Hinata hates how her body is built; Hinata hates her crystal-clear, ivory eyes that make her look even more lifeless and sad. Hinata just hates herself.

Hinata feels that she is an insignificant nobody. Sometimes, she compares herself to a simple rock on the ground, a rock that people pass by and disregard, like her. But Hinata realizes that a rock can't be compared to her...because a rock is something significant compared to her.

Hinata feels that people use her for their own uses, intentionally and unintentionally, until she has no more use, so they can throw her away to rot. Hinata despises the way people treat her like that, making her feel as if she is significant until they cast her away because she is of no more use to them. But Hinata strives to be significant, even knowing that she will eventually be cast away. All she wants is for people to look at her, notice her...anything.

Hinata forces a smile and a laugh everyday to hide her pain. Hinata tells herself that if there are people who really care about her, they'll realize her smile is fake and her heart is broken. But no one notices. So Hinata accepts it. She isn't significant; she isn't perfect; she isn't beautiful.

Hinata cries to herself everyday when she is cast away into her own little world of loneliness and darkness. For every tear she sheds, she prays to the heavens above that she will be beautiful someday.

Maybe if she were beautiful, everyone would love her.

Maybe if she were beautiful...Uzumaki Naruto would love her.

**_"Hate me...love me...but please...just look at me..."_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 

A/N. Sorry for not mentioning Sasuke in the last chapter and confusing everyone. Yes, this IS a SasuHina. It's a Hinata centric with slight SasuHina. x3

Personally, I think the SasuHina scene in this chapter is really sweet, hehe. x33 Man, I wish that could happen to me...;-; But at least Hinata has a happy ending. x3

**Backstreet Boys** owns **What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful.**

Review. 'Nuff said.

**xXxXxXx**

Upon a tree near where the blue-haired Hyuuga sat by herself in an empty area, a pair of onyx eyes watched her carefully. The way she hung her head and buried her face in her arms, the way she hugged her knees desperately to her chest, the way the dim light of the hazy sky bathed her in a soft glow that stressed her sadness, the way her atmosphere radiated off a sorrowful aura...it pained his heart to see such a beautiful, pure maiden in such pain.

Uchiha Sasuke never did know why he felt this way for Hyuuga Hinata. Was it pity because she felt so sorry for herself that she could do nothing else but crawl away into her small world of lonely darkness? Or was it sympathy because he understood the pain she felt - being alone and having no one who understood how she felt? Or...was it something else?

Sasuke shook his head. What did he know how she felt? What they both wanted was what the other wanted.

Hinata wanted to be noticed and appreciated as a person, and she strived to become something significant in everyone's eyes, but could never stay in one's eyes as something significant for long before she was cast away.

Without even trying, Sasuke was showered with the respect and love Hinata yearned for, yet he just wanted everyone to leave him alone.

But they both had one special thing in common: being truly alone.

Hinata was always alone because no one could ever see the true beauty within her and understand her feelings.

Sasuke was always alone because no one truly understood him and were slightly afraid of the darkness that shrouded around his atmosphere.

Sasuke noticed something else too. All Hinata ever wanted was for someone to notice her. All he ever wanted was for someone to disregard him.

He noticed Hinata. Hinata didn't notice him.

Sasuke almost laughed at the irony of it. But we all know that Uchiha Sasuke does not laugh.

Sasuke frowned bitterly.

Yet the sad thing was, Hinata didn't know that there was someone who noticed her lonely existence. And Sasuke wanted Hinata to notice his own lonely existence. It was ironic, yet very painful and very sad.

Maybe that was why he was attracted to Hinata. She was like a mirror image of himself, yet she was different from everyone else.

_You don't run with the crowd _

_You go your own way _

_You don't play after dark _

_You light up my day _

_Got your own kind of style_

_That sets you apart _

_Baby, that's why you captured my heart_

Hinata was not part of the growing population of his female admirers. She didn't even notice him. She went her own way - her own path to what she hoped would lead her to the boy she loved - Naruto Uzumaki.

It frusterated him to know that Hinata didn't regard him with the same affection and respect he recieved from others, but instead, focused her attention on Naruto. What did she see in him? What did she see in Naruto that she didn't see in Sasuke?

Maybe that was why he disliked Naruto so much. But then again, it wasn't Naruto's fault, was it? Hinata had a good reason to like that moron.

But Sasuke still wished Hinata would look at him for once. He didn't care about those other girls - those pathetic girls who only liked him because of his looks. He would trade all of their feelings put together just for one simple look from Hyuuga Hinata.

_I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in _

_And this world doesn't know what you have within _

_When I look at you, I see something rare _

_A rose that can grow anywhere _

_And there's no one I know that can compare_

It pained him to know that it hurt Hinata to feel like she didn't fit in with the world. But the very world she wanted to be a part were too engrossed in the beauty that wanted to have to notice the inner beauty that radiated from Hinata's soul.

When everyone looked at Hinata, they saw a shy, weak little girl who was as insignificant as a pebble laying on the ground. But when he looked at Hinata, he saw a rose...a beautiful rose that could fit in anywhere. No, she didn't fit in among this world of plain, simple people. She belonged in a magnificent place only beautiful, rare creatures such as herself could belong in. No one could compare to Hyuuga Hinata.

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful _

_What's there inside you, shines through to me _

_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need _

_You're all I need, oh girl _

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

Hinata was different.

Hinata wasn't balantly pretty nor obviously attractive like Yamanaka Ino or Haruno Sakura. She had her own beauty, something he alone could see, something he alone wanted.

Instead of being annoyingly loud, Hinata spoke in a soft whisper that twirled into a melody that was pure and fragile, matching the serene beauty of her soul. She didn't like a boy because of his looks, but she liked Naruto because she wanted to be like him. Even though the world turned its back on her, she was still willing to push herself to become part of it and make people notice her as something significant. All those things that made Hinata different made her beautiful.

Sasuke wished he could tell Hinata how beautiful she was. But it was his pride, the very thing he treasured yet despised. He had too much pride to tell her his feelings if they weren't returned. And they weren't, because Hinata loved Naruto.

But Sasuke supposed that was a good thing, in a way. Loving Naruto instead of himself was one of the major things that made Hinata different - and what made Hinata different made her beautiful.

_You got something so real _

_You touched me so deep _

_See material things _

_Don't matter to me _

_So come as you are _

_You've got nothing to prove _

_You won me with all that you do_

_And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

Sasuke froze, watching Hinata's head lift up from her arms. Even though her indigo locks concealed the side of her face, he could have sworn her eyes flickered in his direction.

Hinata suddenly rose to her feet and whipped her head in his direction, making him unintentionally shift backwards. As he did so, he crushed a few leaves, and the echo of the crackle whispered throughout the area.

Hinata shrank back a little and clenched her fists under her chin as she stared over at his direction. It had become nightfall already, and Sasuke didn't blame her for being frightened.

Even though Sasuke knew she was nervous and afraid, he could see that she was trying to seem brave. In a quick flash, he fled from his spot in the tree and reappeared behind the large bushes nearby. He could easily run and she would never know, but something was keeping him from running away.

"W-Who's there?" she stammered softly.

His resolution to be unseen gave way. Silently and gracefully, he appeared before her. Hinata seemed to have calmed down a bit, but she still seemed nervous.

"O-Oh, thank goodness it's just you, S-Sasuke..." Hinata smiled weakly, her fists unclenching as she allowed her arms to dangle limply by her sides. She looked relieved, yet a bit uncomfortable in his presence.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. What did she mean by that? Immediately, all of the frusteration and jealousy that had been bottled within him stirred. He was nothing in her eyes, but Naruto was everything in her eyes. Would she have responded differently if it had been Naruto who came out to confront her?

Sasuke frowned. Of course she would have. Sasuke was nothing in her eyes, but Naruto was everything in her eyes.

Hinata was nothing in everyone's eyes, but she was everything in his eyes.

"I was watching you," Sasuke stated bluntly. Hinata averted his eyes and nodded slowly. Her half-lidded moonstone eyes shimmered in the dim moonlight.

Soft silence clung onto the air, and only whispers of the wind shattered the emptiness. Finally, Hinata lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye bravely.

"What did you see?" she whispered softly.

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful _

_What's there inside you, shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need _

_You're all I need, oh girl_

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful_

She looked afraid yet confident; afraid that he would say the answer she didn't want to hear, yet confident that he would answer truthfully, what she wanted to hear.

The wind embraced the two in a soft, cool cradle that made them feel serene within each other's presence. Sasuke remained silent for a long moment.

A part of him wanted to shrug in response and say nothing. But the other part of him was urging him to tell her how he truly felt about her. The two sides of him clashed in a struggle, and neither won.

"What do you want me to see you as?" he asked blankly.

Hinata smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter what I want you to see me as," she murmured. "It only matters what you want me to see myself as. Tell me the truth, Sasuke...what do you see when you look at me?"

Sasuke's vacant stare did not faze, but his heart was sizzling with warmth within his chest.

"I see a girl who strives to recieve perfection..." he began slowly. Hinata's eyes widened slightly. "She wonders if there's possibly any magic that can make her perfect. But what she doesn't know that she doesn't need magic...because she's already perfect..."

Hinata's eyes grew as large as they possibly could as she stared in stun at him, as if he had just announced that he was dating one of his fangirls.

Sasuke smiled with his trademark frown frozen in place. "She's like a flower..." Sasuke continued softly. "...a flower that is different from the others...a flower that has its own unique beauty..."

"Hinata...I see you as something beautiful."

_You don't know how you touched my life _

_Oh, in so many ways I just can't describe _

_You taught me what love is supposed to be _

_You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me _

_Oh yeah, yeah_

Hinata's lips parted into a small oval as her milky fingers touched her lower lip. Her wide eyes were growing hazy and misty as she gazed at Sasuke silently, looking as if she didn't know if she were supposed to react by asking him if it were a lie, smiling, or crying. She did all of them.

A wistful smile of sadness tugged at the corner of her lips. "Sasuke...are your words true?" she asked softly, her eyes rapidly filling up with tears as she tried to hold back the dam. She looked away quickly. "Are...are you saying that from the heart?"

Sasuke was before her in a flash. Quickly, his hand shot out to grab her wrist and as Hinata watched with wide, teary eyes, Sasuke spread out her palm with his thumb and placed her hand over his heart. "Can't you feel it?" Sasuke whispered in a low tone, staring straight into her moonlit eyes.

Hinata could feel her own pulse hissing in her ears as she felt the soft, steady pulse from beneath the layer of his shirt and warm skin. She lowered her eyes to her hand before raising them to meet his onyx orbs. She was seeing him in a new light.

The Sasuke she remembered was a cold-hearted, stubborn boy who kept himself locked away in his own little world of dark and empty loneliness. She had always thought he was like her and found him intriguing, but the way he coldly locked everyone out made her keep away from him. His heart was full of too much darkness, but he didn't want a dim light to shine through. She respected that, so she left him alone.

But what was the Sasuke she was looking at right now?

He seemed to have changed. There was less darkness in his eyes and the sparks that radiated off his atmosphere. In his eyes, there was less iciness...less coldness...more warmth...more understanding. But how?

Then it struck her. She...was something in his eyes. All along she had been. She had always been striving to be something in everyone's eyes, but she never could be. But all along...she was in Sasuke's eyes.

_What makes you,_

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful _

_What's there inside you, shines through to me _

_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need _

_You're all I need, oh girl _

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

"Sasuke..." Hinata managed to muster. A tear slid down her cheek as she hung her head to conceal her teary eyes from view. Her shoulders were shuddering as she tried not to cry. "...Thank you..."

Sasuke released her hand and placed his arms around her in an affectionate embrace. He slowly drew her closer, feeling Hinata's tears drip and soak into the fabric of his shirt. He smiled sympathetically, feeling warm instead of cold for the first time in his life.

"Hinata...you don't have to hurt any longer...not as long as I'm here."

_Everything you do is beautiful_

_Love you give shines right through me_

_Everything you do is beautiful _

_Oh, you're beautiful to me_

"If all you think about is your flaws...you'll never be able to see the true beauty you truly possess. But to be unperfect is human. We are all human, Hinata.

"Humans are like stained glass windows: they sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light within.

"I want to be that light...the light that will show you how beautiful you truly are. Just know, Hinata, being different doesn't make you flawed. What makes you **_different_** makes you **_beautiful _**to **_me_**."


End file.
